Truth
by Excite22
Summary: Trust is a key component is any relationship. The Servants of Chaldea trust their Master. However, little did they know that the Master they adored had a few skeletons in her closet.


It was a normal day in Chaldea. If the Servants weren't busy solving the Singularities or busy farming for Ascension materials. The Servants chose to focus on their usuals routines or hobbies in their free time. Whether be fighting, eating, or any other fun activities that the Servants found enjoyable.

Most of the Servants were in the cafeteria area enjoying the delicious food made by the Counter Guardian EMIYA (Archer) and Benienma (Saber). Especially the Saber Faces since they possessed the biggest appetite of all. However, one particular Servant was in the cafeteria, not interested in the food, but someone else in particular.

Jack the Ripper wandered around the cafeteria examining every face that sat in the table, all the while carrying a piece of paper in her hand. Some of the other Servants finally noticed Jack's strange action and decided to approach her. One of them was the Mom's in Chaldea's ranks.

"Jack, dear. What seems to be the problem?" Raikou asked leaning down to look at the scantily clad serial killer in concern.

"I'm trying to find Mommy, but I can't find her anywhere." Jack answered making Raikou blink.

"You can't find Master? Are you sure she's not in her room?" Raikou said as the sense of dread was tingling in her spine. Jack shook her head.

"No, I found these in Mommy's room." Jack stated before giving Raikou the piece of paper she was carrying, and more shockingly Ritsuka's scrunchie which she never takes off except when she sleeps.

Raikou read the piece of paper aloud and started to go pale.

**Dear Everyone,**

**I have some important business to take care of. Please don't look for me in the meantime. I'll be back in a few days.**

**Love, **

**Ritsuka Fujimaru**

"Y-You f-found t-this i-in M-Master's r-room?" Raikou stuttered as Jack nodded.

"Calm down will ya. It's probably a prank Master is pulling." Mordred said waving off any concern as she overheard their conversation.

"Has anyone seen Ritsuka? I can't seem to find her anywhere." Da Vinci spoke out when entered the cafeteria catching everyone's attention.

The entire caffertia went silent when they heard the inventor said those words. At first, they thought that their Master was playing a practical joke. After all, she wouldn't just go somewhere without telling anyone. With Jack and Da Vinci both confirming that Ritsuka truly disappeared without a trace. All of the Servants took the appropriate response...

"**MASTER IS GONE!" **

"**WHERE ARE YOU, MASTER?!"**

"**THIS IS REALLY BAD!"**

Every single Heroic Spirit present stopped eating in favor to rush out out of the cafeteria. It was a stampede of Heroic Spirits as they barely squeezed out of the doors to begin their search. Much like an virus, the other Servants began to spread the word about the missing Ritsuka. This in turn caused every single Servant to begin the search, even it meant tearing all of Chaldea apart.

(**LINE BREAK)**

"Hey, I think Master is hiding in the Women's Hot Spring! Let's check their!" Blackbeard called out before rushing towards the entrance of the women's section of the hot spring. However, he didn't get very far.

The pirate screamed in agonizing pain when his very being was bombarded by gunfire, phantoms, toxic mist, and holy light. Each attack rocked Blackbeard to his core. The pirate gave out a moan of agony as all of his limbs were broken, most of his skin had third-degree burns, and was bleeding heavily on the ground. Martha, Francis Drake, Semiramis, and Nitocris looked at the heavily injured Blackbeard in disgust.

"Take things seriously, dammit!" Martha spat out, reprimanding the perverted pirate for focusing on his perversions first instead of finding their master.

All of the female Servants walked away from Blackbeard leaving him to suffer all by himself. While Blackbeard was busy choking on his own blood, too injured to do anything else.

**(LINE BREAK) **

All of the Hassans ranging from Hundred Face, Cursed Arm, and King Hassan's roamed Chaldea in the shadow's performing a much more organized and calmer search for Ritsuka. While they were indeed worried about their Master. They were still professionals, and a true assassin of the shadows would not panic despite the situation.

"**Anything**?" Hundred Faced Hassan asking her counterparts.

"**Nothing. No trace at all."**

"**Completely vanished into thin air." **

All of the Hundred Faces felt irritated, and impressed at the same time. Who knew their Master who had no formal training in anything that involved survival could cover her tracks so well? It just made things more difficult on finding the missing Ritsuka. All of the Hassans were indeed worried, but not as much as Serenity. As she adored Ritsuka the most out of all of the Hassans because she was the few who could physically touch the literally toxic girl without dying.

(**Line Break)**

"WHERE ARE YOU MY CHILD?! PLEASE SPEAK TO ME!"

"MASTER! I WILL BURN YOU, IF YOUR HIDING FROM ME!"

Raikou and Kiyohime shrieked in a fit of hysterical madness that echoed in Chaldea's library. Both Berserker Class Servants tore apart the shelves and books to find Ritsuka. What was worse was that both Berserkers began discharging blue flames and purple electricity burning the flammable books to draw out Ritsuka (in their mind) a logical strategy.

Murasaki could only shakily watch the destructive carnage behind the libraries main desk. Normally, she would put her foot down seeing so many precious books being destroyed, but was too terrified to stand up against Raikou and Kiyohime. Murasaki screamed in abject fear when a bookshelf flew over head. While the bookshelf missed, the books they contained fell down, burying Murasaki in the rubble.

"This couldn't get any worse…" Mursasaki moaned in despair before the sprinklers began pouring down on the library in the attempt to put out the fire that Raikou and Kiyohime was causing. The fire itself was being put out, but the water was damaging any books that remained in tact.

The poor, poor books.

**(Line Break)**

Caster Gilgamesh was absolutely frustrated and baffled at the same time.

The more mature version of the King of Heroes was in lounge room of Chaldea trying to locate Ritsuka. Except his version of searching didn't involve running around Chaldea's base like a headless chicken like the rest of the Servants. Oh no, Gilgamesh had a far less strenuous way of searching for the missing Master.

Sha Nagba Imuru, the Omniscient Star and Omnipotent Star

A special treasure that allowed Gilgamesh to gaze upon the future and past on whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. The only reason that his other counterparts refused to use Sha Nagba Imuru was because they didn't want spoilers of the future. Knowing something before it happened took away the joy of being surprised. And simply made things more boring. However, Caster Gilgamesh was far less picky on using his treasury compared to his counterparts.

When Gilgamesh tried to use Sha Nagba Imuru to find Ritsuka., he saw...nothing.

No matter how hard Gilgamesh tried, he couldn't see the future of the Master of Chaldea. Even going to the past, Gilgamesh couldn't see Ritsuka at all. It was like Ritsuka didn't exist at all in either the past or future. Only in the present. How was this even possible?

It made no sense at all!

Ritsuka Fujimaru was a completely normal human with mediocre skills as a mage. A normal human being could not be immune Sha Nagba Imuru power. Not even the gods themselves could accomplish such a feat. It created more questions than answers.

Caster Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes as there was more to his mongrol for a Master then anyone realized.

**(Line Break)**

Currently in Ritsuka's room were Sherlock, Jeanne, Jack and Mashu. Sherlock was observing every inch of the spotless room to find any clues. Jack and Mashu were both a mess as they shaking and crying that Ritsuka was missing. Jeanne was doing her best to comfort them, but it was difficult as she herself was worried about Ritsuka too.

"Jack. Was everything clean when you first arrived to Master's room?" Sherlock questioned looking at the crying serial killer at eye-level.

"Yep...Mommy's room...was very clean...when we got here." Jack answered while sobbing as Jeanne rubbed her back to help calm her down.

"Do any of you know notice anything strange here?" Sherlock asked his fellow Servants.

"There's nothing strange here at all. Senpai's room is the way it always has been." Mashu answered doing her best to be helpful and cooperative.

"Exactly. This room is completely spotless, not a single thing has been touched. The shower hasn't shown any recent use this morning, the bed has been made, and every piece of clothing she owns is accounted for. Even the clothes she was wearing last night in the laundry basket. I believe Master disappeared around last night. Sometimes around her bedtime or after that." Sherlock stated making everyone blink.

"But Master wouldn't just leave without telling anyone first. It isn't like her." Jeanne said defending Ritsuka. Sherlock pulled out Ritsuka's letter showing it to everyone.

"Well here things get very strange. Look at the penmanship of the letter, notice how everything is neatly written. If Master was angry, sad or fearful than this letter would be more difficult to read, but its not. I have two theories; both that none of you would want to here." Sherlock said grimly with his expression matching on severe it is.

"Please tell us Sherlock. So far no one has found anything on Senpai's location. Right now, anything would help right now!" Mashu pleaded to the detective to shine some light on why her Senpai suddenly run away all of a sudden.

Sherlock sighed.

"One theory is Master has been kidnapped and someone forged her signature to throw everyone off. All to believe that Master ran way of her own free will." Sherlock stated horrifying everyone, if that theory was true.

"W-What i-is the o-other t-theory?" Jeanne said shakily hoping that the other theory wasn't so terrifying.

"The other...is that Master left Chaldea of her own free will. If what she wrote is true then this important business she has most be extremely personal for her to leave and not tell everyone." Sherlock looking at Jeanne, Jack, and Mashu in the eye to show on serious he was.


End file.
